apoptosis
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Recuerdos trémulos y palabras agrias como leche cortada. —Gin/Rangiku.


**bleach © tite kubo**

* * *

 **Note.** Adoro a Ichimaru, basically.

Algunos nombres están escritos en minúscula, err, es a propósito, pero no os diré porque así no tiene gracia. Esto es un ligero _UA_ ubicado antes de esa hermosa pelea entre Hitsugaya e Ichimaru, creería.

.

.

.

.

 _But oh babe, I really wish you would not cry_  
 _I only ever told you one lie_  
 _When it could have been a thousand_ — **Mumford and Sons.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

( **&** )

En sus sueños, gin ichimaru aún existe, una sonrisa enigmática e inocente como una puerta a la vida, borrosa por el calor que la adormece para siempre –aquella ocasión, de verdad- que logra que el sol desaparezca finalmente de su vista. Cuando Rangiku despierta, su nombre muere en sus labios. El calor la sigue abrazando –nunca la ha abandonado, supone que logró atravesarla hasta el centro de su propio espíritu- pero gin ichimaru ya no está dándole la mano sino que ha desaparecido en pequeñas partículas en el aire, átomos que chocan al caer al suelo. Rangiku se lleva la mano al pecho y se pierde en la madera bajo sus pies. La oficina de su capitán es impoluta y hermética, un poco fría –tiene mucho sentido- y en ese momento, funciona como una voz de la razón que la devuelve al presente, uno donde gin ichimaru es una figura lejana y casi desconocida, y que quizás –muymuymuy probablemente- tiene motivaciones tan oscuras y despreciables que solo deberían inspirar en su corazón desconfianza y algo de miedo.

Rangiku suspira, y esta vez siente el peso de los cientos de años sobre su espíritu. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así el _tictac_ no ha logrado desteñir la memoria de la sonrisa de gin en el desierto. Se aferra a ella con dientes y uñas, una vez niña testaruda que se niega a morir, desde ese momento siempre leal. Pero Rangiku no es estúpida, sabe que gin no es precisamente el epítome de bondad y transparencia –en realidad, ¿alguien allí lo es?-, que la imagen que se ha construido meticulosamente en la sociedad de almas como el capitán más extraño y terrorífico no ha sido por mera casualidad; conoce perfectamente que Ichimaru –el capitán de la tercera división del _seireitei_ \- tiene tantas capas como hojas de un libro y que intentar echar un vistazo bajo una de ellas es una acción bastante temeraria, casi imposible, y sin embargo.

"Siento como si una serpiente me ahorcara lentamente cada vez que fija su mirada en mi" Hinamori le confesó aquella vez bajo la luna plateada, con sake en la cabeza –ella, siempre- y las manos agarrando fuertemente su uniforme –las de Hinamori-. Rangiku no dijo nada aquella vez (palabras, palabras, son tan peligrosas, revelan tanto, a veces son el filo de una espada bajo el mentón-) pero recuerda la insatisfacción y frustración que recorrió sus extremidades como la marea del mar: lentamente…. y luego, sumergiéndola completamente; _de nuevo,_ no debería tomar tanto. Por más que esas mismas palabras las habría escuchado de muchos subordinados, Rangiku nunca supo que era sentirse intimidada de esa manera por Ichimaru (gin, gin— _no_ , Ichimaru, el capitán) Siempre que lograba de alguna manera estar en la misma presencia que el capitán, éste nunca le dirigía la palabra y su presencia se perdía entre la multitud de otros espíritus que a Rangiku francamente no le importaban en absoluto, solo quizás, toshiro. Estar cerca de Ichimaru daba lo mismo que estar sola en el mundo y su ausencia –la verdadera-, la mayor parte del tiempo – _años,_ años enteros, eternos, asfixiantes- había terminado por reposarse en su pecho en un suspiro que contenía para no quebrarse; el esfuerzo, pues, la convertía en un hilo de seda en constante tensión, que junto con el _tictac_ eterno, había adquirido filo y fortaleza.

Rangiku se pregunta cuando vendrá él a romperla.

Esa noche no será, claramente.

Pero el _tictac_ se está volviendo más lento, no podría demostrarlo, pero lo siente. El tiempo –el de ellos, el de Ichimaru, la serpiente blanca de la sociedad de almas, el de ella, la teniente que nunca sintió miedo- está llegando agónicamente a su fin. Soñar con gin no es algo de todos los días, en realidad, podría interpretarlo como un presagio que sabe dulce y amargo a la vez, porque de verdad que no quiere que él muera –pero oh, cuanto no daría por; _ah_ , ahí está siendo infantil nuevamente-. Rangiku mira a su alrededor y supone con mucha sensatez que su capitán está afuera buscando algún motivo para asesinar a Ichimaru. No es como si lo hubiera expresado en voz alta, aunque no importaría realmente, _son los capitanes_ , tienen tanto poder que pueden desprenderse fácilmente de lo que cualquiera llamaría, instinto de supervivencia; además, Rangiku ha seguido muy cuidadosamente las miradas de Hitsugaya, sus ojos que arden tan silenciosamente cuando se cruza con Ichimaru, como si quisiera deshacerse de un insecto muy repugnante.

 _Es una serpiente_ , quiere decirle, pero de nuevo, las palabras son armas. _No lo subestimes_ , es algo más lógico y más propio de una teniente bajo su mando, pero ella sabe que toshiro no está pecando de arrogante, sino de inocente. _Él me salvó_ , quiere gritarle, pero de nuevo, ya no es una niña, ¿y, qué importaría? A nadie sus recuerdos le pertenece y sin embargo toshiro lo sabe –no exactamente los detalles del pasado que comparte con gin, pero debe suponerlo, al fin y al cabo, es un niño prodigio- y por eso intenta, lo que él cree es lo mejor, protegerla. Rangiku piensa sardónicamente: _que inocente eres, capitán Hitsugaya-_ no _, toshiro._ Ella, ciertamente, es la única persona en toda la sociedad de almas que quiere ser devorada por la serpiente.

(Rangiku decide que de ser una humana, hubiera sido física y mentalmente imposible esperar tanto.)

Al salir de su distrito lo hace como gato persiguiendo a una presa: primero, silencioso y calculador, después, de bocajarro.

( **&** )

 _Alguien va a morir_ , es una certeza incontenible.

La noche está intranquilamente silenciosa, como el preámbulo a un fuego que crece lentamente y que amenaza con consumir todo a su paso, hasta llegar al cielo y allí, finalmente, tragarse al mundo. Encontrar a Ichimaru es una misión muy difícil, y aunque al principio se detiene a sentir el _reiatsu_ de Hitsugaya, su ausencia en el ambiente la reconforta suavemente: sabe que su capitán no tiene necesidad de ocultar su energía espiritual –siempre tan honorable, valiente—un dragón no puede fingir jamás ser un cordero aunque quisiera, incluso si es de hielo… _no_ , el frío quema también- así que decide seguir corriendo, intentando capturar las pequeñas ventiscas de energía que Ichimaru decide liberar. Algo en su interior sabe que por primera vez en siglos, él quiere que esta vez lo encuentre. Y lo hace, en un callejón donde la luz no existe. El viento no sopla y el calor burbujea suavemente su sangre con cada respiración que da. Él tiene esa sonrisa ladina que lo vuelven más animal que persona pero ella no siente nada… y sin embargo, no se acerca. Deja que esa distancia tan pequeña continúe, porque si la cruza, hay una posibilidad de que no regrese jamás. _Alguien va a morir._ La oscuridad que lo baña es pesada, una lona invisible que reduce el aire entre los dos. El de ella, él tiene la sangre fría. Es una serpiente, se repite. Ichimaru, el capitán, quiere asesinarlos a todos, nunca lo ha ocultado, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Una serpiente no puede disfrazarse, no tiene necesidad… Ichimaru sigue sonriendo y Rangiku recuerda las manos de Hinamori, como temblaban ligeramente con cada palabra que surgía de su boquita pequeña de pájaro. _Qué extraño,_ piensa, ese estúpido juego no funciona conmigo, quiere decirle. Sonríe, de vuelta. Alguien va a morir. Ichimaru repentinamente frunce el ceño y la mira con curiosidad.

—Teniente Matsumoto, ¿ha estado buscándome toda la noche para quedarse sin palabras cuando me encuentra?

Palabras, palabras… son astillas en su boca, cortan superficialmente, pero el dolor, oh, el dolor es tan intenso.

—¿Vas a matar a todos, Ichimaru? —pregunta seriamente. (—¿Vas a dejarme sola, de nuevo, _gin_?) Él parece genuinamente sorprendido y un intento de sonrisa parece entreverse y sin embargo, cuando el capitán se mueve dos pasos al frente, su mirada es casi triste.

Rangiku toma aliento casi violentamente y las palabras se estrellan en su garganta. Es tan doloros—

—Rangiku… y si te dijera que sí, ¿me matarías?

Alguien va a morir. Entonces lo entiende perfectamente, es tan claro y verdadero en su interior que ni otros cientos de años más podrían destruirlo. Conoce la respuesta, y él también, siempre la ha conocido… y Rangiku siente miedo, alguien va a morir, es una verdad terrorífica y la vida le parece tan insignificante ahora que lo comprende todo. _¿Para qué me salvaste si me vas a dejar sola aquí?_ No se lo dice, claramente. Rangiku ha aprendido que las palabras son debilidad y ella no puede permitirse tal cosa. No te vayas, retumban en su mente y parecen escapársele por un segundo que no sabe si fue real o no. Ichimaru, (gin, gin, gin, que nombre más extraño, que hombre más extraño eres) el capitán, le dedica una última sonrisa falsa, cargada de verdades a medias y se da media vuelta, se adentra en la oscuridad-

(—Tú no eres el mundo, Rangiku)

El tiempo se acaba. Alguien va a morir (te prometo, Rangiku, que no volverás a llorar) y el recuerdo del día que nació, la segunda vez, en el desierto, esta vez de verdad, un mundo de sueños y promesas que se abrió aquella vez cuando agarró su mano, vuelve a su mente como una fotografía que se ha desteñido por los bordes. Ichimaru guarda muchos secretos y tiene tantas capas que intentar descifrarlo es una pérdida de tiempo que francamente no tiene, pero gin _, oh, gin_ , es suyo, para siempre, sin importar la distancia que se abre cada día entre los dos. El tiempo se acaba. La distancia se estira y se contrae como el pálpito de un corazón que late rápidorápidorápido y luego se detiene y esa es Rangiku que en dos pasos eternos ha cruzado el umbral y se ha arrojado sobre el capitán. Podría morir (vas a matarlos a todos) y solo quizás se ha equivocado y gin ha sido una alucinación febril durante todos estos años. Quizás es ella la que en realidad ha estado en su lecho de muerte en todo este tiempo.

Ella lo abraza fuertemente, sus brazos atrapándolo en una trampa de carne y sueños tibios y milésimas de segundos enervantes como espuma de cerveza; el capitán se deja capturar, así que Rangiku entierra su nariz en su cuello y oye los segundos morirse y son pétalos de una flor que caen en un abismo: sabe que no regresaran jamás pero que hermoso espectáculo de colores pasteles en el aire. Las palabras se deshacen suavemente en su lengua porque no hay necesidad de decirlas, gin existe y es completamente suyo por lo que dura una respiración entrecortada, más o menos. Se nos acabó el tiempo, gin, entonces mete sus manos entre sus ropas y toca suavemente la piel fresca y oh, vaya, está tan caliente como en sus recuerdos. El desierto nunca te ha abandonado tampoco, ¿verdad? Ella quiere más y la última vez que estuvieron tan juntos no se sintió así de auténtico. Quizás el _sake_ convirtió su recuerdo en la estela de una estrella y ya no sabe qué fue real o no. Ella estaba ebria y él era solo un shinigami más pero la navaja en su rostro ya estaba empezando a romper a aquel que la miraba. Rangiku, la de sus recuerdos, tenía las mejillas como duraznos y los ojos vidriosos, un calor que subía por su cuerpo como una llamarada en la oscuridad. En esos años gin existía en su universo y encontrarlo era una tarea bastante sencilla. Su risa, recuerda, sonaba como espejos rompiéndose que lo fragmentaban hasta el infinito: si se esfuerza, puede que aún lo escuche.

"Qué fea te ves ebria, Rangiku" y-y que hombre tan extraño eres. Era la primera vez que lo veía en semanas, así que estaba bastante enojada. "¿Ah, sí? He visto como todo el mundo me mira… ¿tú por qué no lo haces?" Era una niña-mujer, la juventud encarcelando tiernamente sus extremidades, su piel que cocía exquisitamente en su presencia, la de él. Gin, el de sus recuerdos, sonrió y su sonrisa cubrió el cielo. El silencio que le precedió cayó sobre su pecho como una pesada loza. "Yo no soy todo el mundo" sus intenciones de abandonarla nuevamente se hicieron evidentes, y Rangiku, con alcohol nublando sus pensamientos y las emociones respirando en su nuca, se abrió el uniforme, sus pechos cayendo pesados en frente de él, una flor carnívora abriéndose graciosamente a los rayos del sol. "Y yo lo soy" –el mundo-; el recuerdo se corta como un pestañeo y de nuevo está él, sus ojos azules que se convierten en melaza negra, una expresión impenetrable, una mano que rápidamente sube su uniforme, es un _flash_ y luego es ella –siempre Rangiku, siempresiempre—destruyendo el silencio con sus labios que chocan en su boca de serpiente y que tibio y chispeante es el beso, es un flan de caramelo que se derrite entre los dos, es quizás, una combustión que los deshace de la piel, uno, dos, tres momentos en que Rangiku siente la mente obnubilada y los huesos tirantes, las manos inquietas, uno, dos, tres instantes en que se contrae y explota. La eternidad es ese justo fragmento de tiempo y espacio en que entreabre los ojos y la boca e irremediablemente, el corazón. El beso se detiene y gin coloca una mano sobre sus pechos, su tacto se siente tan fino como el papel mache, es un roce acendrado y efímero que logra disminuir la velocidad de su corazón. Sus ojos de granito azul no la miran, ensimismado. Rangiku, ebria y enamorada hasta los tuétanos, abre la boca para expulsar las palabras como cristales de amatista. Es un "te quiero" que no alcanza a tocar el aire porque gin desaparece en un paso _flash_ y el recuerdo se entrecorta convirtiéndose en un rasguño en su memoria.

—Esa noche… sabías lo que iba a decir, ¿cierto? —murmura en su cuello, tan suave como la tela blanca del _haori_ contra su mejilla.

—Qué sentimental te has vuelto —un golpe en la oscuridad, una respuesta que rasga el ambiente con un sonido agudo y- es una rama al quebrarse—… pero sí, sé que ibas a decirme.

—Es lo que siempre he odiado de ti —(Es lo que siempre he querido de ti)

Él desaparece en un jadeo y los ojos de Rangiku le escuecen por un momento que no significa nada. De nuevo, su ausencia parece eliminar de la existencia todo aquello que le hizo creer que gin ichimaru aún persiste en la –su- incesante realidad.

( **&** )

" _lo siento"_

El desierto terminó por engullirlos a todos y el silencio ha pasado a la historia, porque el ruido perenne de la muerte ha envuelto su cabeza y sus ojos, es una onda que resquebraja su alma en miles de partículas vibrantes de dolor.

Alguien va a morir.

Quién lo pensaría… al final sí tenía razón, después de todo.

(Rangiku,

 _tú eres el mundo)_

 **( &)**


End file.
